School’s out!
Natalie’s outfit Outfit 1: she wears a black fall dress, a beret and pumps Outfit 2: She wears a orange metallic dress Hairstyle: black braided ponytail with purple highlights Transcript (At the tv station) Wario: ho ho! Schools out! lulu: I know, and what is it about? wario: the human kids are going to camp (Studio goes on air) (Starts At diamond city elementary, at break, Morgan, a hustler of Emeraldware makes an announcement) Morgan: Last day of school sale, boys and girls. Get your U.S stuff right here. Part pizazz, rollin runners, Wrap snap and go. Zoe: I'll take ones which is the wrap snap and go, cause my hair is all tangled up, Morgan the Hustler. (Timo, Ethan And will, a trio of diggers of Sapphireware are filling their holes, Erin of Sapphireware came) Erin: Hey, diggers, let's party. Timo: Can't now. Ethan: Gotta finish filling up our holes before the end of the day. Will: Won't be able to dig 'em up next year if we don't fill 'em now. Hannah: Hey! Big kids bury me! Timo: Oops. Sorry (an ice cream van) Mona: (puts ice cream) that should do it. Jimmy t: There's enough here for everyone. 18 volt: Good. Then it's party time. (Gives 18 volt’s girlfriend, Emily, a thumbs up) Emily: go 18 volt. Tell the children! 18 Volt: Kids of the playground! (Children looks at 18 volt) 18 volt: I give you, Ice Cream! (They throw out all the Ice Cream) Natalie: The Ice Cream! Stop it! Stop it, I say! You little monsters are in trouble now! (At the classroom) Mike: hey. Class. Let’s sing a song. (Sings camptown races) 9 volt: ugh, we must wait for that clock to strike 5 volt: (pushes mike) get out! (cries) just don’t listen to him 9 volt: mum, are you a teacher or what? 5 volt: Oh, Yes! Be my guest. Kids: 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.... (Bell Rings) (Cheering) (Every kids running in the halls) Dr crygor: Hey! No running in the halls! mike: what’s the big idea (kids running) Penny crygor: Well, see you next year, Grandpa. Dr crygor: You'd better do some growing up this summer, young lady. (Sighs) I hate my Job. 9 volt: Look at those hooligans. 18 volt: Actually, I think it's a wonderful expression of freedom and joy. (Back at tv station) lulu: ah, kids running out of the hall cheering and smiling (at emerald street) 9 volt: You know, A tasty beginning to a tasty summer. Twelve weeks of nothing but riding bikes, hanging out at the lake... and T.P.-ing the west side golf course. Summer Vacation-- The ultimate Recess. Jordan: Yeah, I can't wait to get Baseball camp. Emma: me too! Natalie: Baseball Camp? What are you talking about? Libby: Actually, N girl, Me and Zoe are gonna be out of town too. Zoe: You see, this Big-Time wrestling federation has this training camp, and I gotta learn some new moves if I'm ever gonna turn pro. 9 volt: But, Zoe, Libby... Adam: It's Military Camp for both of us. Rhys: our dad says I need to learn to be a leader. Hannah: Elliot And I shall be attending the MT. Van Buren Space Camp. Elliot: Me too, Don't wanna let those science geeks get ahead of me. 9 volt: You're all going to camp? Natalie: Not me. 9 volt: Thanks goodness. Matthew: The Young Voices Training Program doesn't like the word "Camp." Eva: Just because They provide opportunities for aspiring singers to train their voices... in a rigorous yet supportive setting. 9 volt: But Summer's gonna be ruined. What am I gonna do? Natalie: don’t be in a huff volty Jordan: Sorry, man. Rhys: but we gotta think about our futures. Libby: Yeah, we can't waste the whole summer just fooling around like kids. 9 volt: But Guys, you ARE kids! Emma: Actually, as of the completion of fifth grade, we're technically considered Pre-Young Adults. Eva: And next year we won't even be "Pre." 9 volt: But-- (Sighs) All right, let's make most of the time we've got left. Natalie: When do you all leave? Jordan: First thing in the morning. 9 volt: Oh, man (at sapphire street) Louisa: 18 volt, we’re going to say this Dionne: we’re going to miss you 18 volt: guys, come on! This is so unfair! Martin: keep it down mr! Keep it down 18 volt: (raps) look, i’m Telling, your going to camp, i’ll Have a great time without you guys Ayshah: What is that you made? 18 volt: let’s make a decision for the time we got left, so (raps) when do you guys leave? Louisa: first thing in the morning 18 volt: (raps) Ayshah And Martin, your going to choir camp, Louisa, your going to military, Dionne, your going to baseball, Eric, your going to space camp and Abbie, you and Richard are going to wrestlin camp (at tv station) Wario: (laughs) that was so weird lulu: come on, wario, they are going to space, wrestling, baseball, choir and military camp, watch! (Later that day, At the school, everyone is getting on the buses for the different camps, Libby and zoe are in their female wrestling outfits, jordan is in his baseball outfit, Emma is in her cheerleading outfit, matthew is in his singing suit and Eva is in her 1920s dress, Adam and Rhys are in their military outfits and Elliot and hannah are in their overalls, while the dreamers are wearing the same camp outfits) Elliot: Well, there's my bus. Hannah: Better get going. Libby: Yeah, same here. Eva: Bye, N, bye, 9 volt. Matthew: Try to have some fun, okay? Jordan: Don't worry, buddy. You'll have a great time without us. Emma: do not worry, you’ll have a great time without us, ok? 9 volt: I don't know, Jordan. All my plans were made. natalie: your right emma, (they walks to their bus) Jordan: Don't tell me you girls are going to baseball camp. Ayshah: Ew! As if! Lizzie: Cheerleading camp is right across the lake, duh. (They left as Jordan and Emma are walking to their bus) Jordan: I hope it's a big lake. Emma: I know, i’m doing cheerleading Timo: Ah, space camp. George: Wonder if they'll let us make craters. Libby: Hey, Morgan, I didn't know you wrestled. Morgan: I don't. I'm Pre-mangement. Besides, my research tells me that kids who wrestle trade the most for contraband snacks. Which reminds me-- Wanna buy a Milky Way? Woman: All right, all the students in red shirts on the bus first. (kids with red shirts run to the bus, and Eva And Matthew came last) Eva: Bon voyage... 9-Volt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (9 volt, natalie, 18 volt, Emily and every kid are staring, when Eva does that) (Not to mention that she shattered the window next to her, as the students clap; the red shirted kids then remark) Paul: Big Kid sing good, dude. Jamie: Yeah. Adam: Well, N, there's my Transport. Why don't you come with us? Rhys: Military camp's gonna be a blast! Young cricket: Rhys and Adam, You maggot get your fannys over here now! Natalie: Well, Thanks, Adam, thanks, Rhys, But I think I'll stick it out at home this summer. Adam: Okay, but you don't know what you're missing. (Goes to cricket) Heiya, Captain cricket. Young cricket: I don't like you, Adam and Rhys. I am not your friend. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!? Adam And Rhys: Yes sir! Not looking for friendship, sir! 9 volt: Good luck, Rhys, good luck, Adam. You're gonna need it. Natalie: Man, This Summer's not going to be good. Fronk: you guys are not ok, eh? Emily: yeah, They went to space camp, baseball game, wrestling camp, choir camp, and military camp. Fronk: ah, so, they left for camp, hmm, what do you wanna do? 9 Volt: we’ll just do various stuff... (The buses drove off, then 9 volt got his skateboard, no interest plays) 9 volt: Sit on the bus and I get on the backseat With a hooded and a bottle of JD I'm throwing looks cause the baby's crying Wish the mother would stop denying them milk So I put on the vaccines Look out the window and I see you go past me You wave your hand and you shout out my name I would've called you if you hadn't ducked me off No interest in you, no interest at all There's nothing to lose, 'cause there's nothing at all No interest in you, no interest at all Cause there's nothing to lose, there's nothing at all Yeah I'm livid, yeah I'm livid, oh oh oh oh Yeah I'm livid, yeah I'm livid, oh oh oh oh I get off the bus and I walk around George Street An old man in a hat playing violin Girls wearing Jack Wills and Abercrombie Stop asking me who I'm dating now Get a text from Claire and Rachel Telling me that my ex tried to kiss them Last night we were at Revolution Had enough so I went to get some chips No interest in you, no interest at all There's nothing to lose, 'cause there's nothing at all No interest in you, no interest at all Cause there's nothing to lose, there's nothing at all Yeah I'm livid, yeah I'm livid, oh oh oh oh Yeah I'm livid, yeah I'm livid, oh oh oh oh Getting home late, found him standing at my front door There's no reason for him to be here at all Pushed past him, and he pulls out a rose Does he even really know me at all? I climb the stairs, and I walk up my hallway He tries ringing and it goes to the answer phone Then he says that he's nothing left to say Except the fact that he's allergic to my dog No interest in you, no interest at all There's nothing to lose, 'cause there's nothing at all No interest in you, no interest at all Cause there's nothing to lose, there's nothing at all Yeah I'm livid, yeah I'm livid, oh oh oh oh Yeah I'm livid, yeah I'm livid, oh oh oh oh (At stage) Tony: Alright People, give it up for the two Edens with Natalie bitzblock! (Tony leaves the stage as the crowd cheers) Eden Ben Zaken I love it when you call me señorita I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya But every touch is ooh-la-la-la It's true, la-la-la Ooh, I should be runnin' Ooh, you keep me coming for ya 1: Eden Hason Land in Miami The air was hot from summer rain Sweat drippin' off me Before I even knew her name, la-la-la It felt like ooh-la-la-la, yeah, no Sapphire moonlight We danced for hours in the sand Tequila Sunrise Her body fit right in my hands, la-la-la It felt like ooh-la-la-la, yeah Both I love it when you call me señorita I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya But every touch is ooh-la-la-la It's true, la-la-la Ooh, I should be runnin' Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya But every touch is ooh-la-la-la It's true, la-la-la Ooh, I should be runnin' Ooh, you keep me coming for ya [Verse 2: Natalie bitzblock with Eden Ben Zaken] Locked in the hotel There's just some things that never change You say we're just friends But Boy you know the way you taste, la-la-la (La, la, la) 'Cause you know it's been a long time coming Don't ya let me fall, oh'' Ooh, when your lips undress me, hooked on your tongue Ooh, love, your kiss is deadly, don't stop'' [Chorus: Both, natalie bitzblock] I love it when you call me señorita I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya But every touch is ooh-la-la-la It's true, la-la-la Ooh, I should be runnin' Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya (So damn hard to leave ya) But every touch is ooh-la-la-la It's true, la-la-la (True la-la) Ooh, I should be runnin' Ooh, you keep me coming for ya [Outro: Both, Natalie bitzblock] All along, I've been coming for ya (For you) And I hope it meant something to you (Oh) Call my name, I'll be coming for ya (Coming for you) Coming for ya (Coming for you) For ya For ya (Oh, she loves it when I call) For ya Ooh, I should be runnin' Ooh, you keep me coming for ya (Audience cheering)Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes